Conventional efforts to combine output data from various remote machines with output data generated on a client machine into a single display do not typically display an integrated desktop environment. One system providing segregated access to remote and local applications is the RES POWERFUSE product manufactured by Real Enterprise Solutions Development B.V. of the Netherlands. However, rather than provide a single, integrated desktop environment displaying output data in a combined windowing environment, the RES POWERFUSE product displays local windows either on top of a display of a remote desktop, or to be minimized. As a result, a local window is not typically visible when a user focuses on a remote window, which is frustrating and counter-intuitive for WINDOWS users. Additionally, the RES POWERFUSE may be limited to environments running the WINDOWS operating systems.